Borthers Of The Ice
by Aisukage
Summary: The birth of a new hidden village,A new Jinchūrik,And a new power.A place for naruto to call home ware bonds can be made without ever seeing the looks of hate ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Birth

The final days of the third grate ninja war ware now drawing to a end counters ware growing weary of the endless bloodshed and the prospect of treaties ware looking better and better. Meany of the grate shinobi villages had already made aliases with one another.

There ware no more grate battles just the aftermath of what had bin going on in the countryside of the elemental lands just weeks before.

In one such land Though the end of the third grate ninja war did not bring much price to the ninja clans of it. The end of the war meant nothing to them what so ever.

In the land of water the war had bin over for over two years Kumogakure was forced to pull there forces back in to there own territory after suffering terrible losses.

Do to this the water country had bin out of the third grate ninja war. But war had not left there lands. In the village hidden in the mist civil war was breaking out .

There was much fear in the land of water during this time and much of that fear was directed toward the ninja of the the land.

One thing about the land of water that was unique was that they had ninja out side the village hidden in the mist. These such ninja ware clans that had no real loyalty to the mist but ware prompted to live within the borders so long as they payd high taxes and would help defend the homeland if war was ever arise.

* * *

One year had passes sines the end of the third grate ninja war and Meany things had happened in the land of water for one the civil war had come to a end. Meany ninja of the mist had decided to leave the village and become missing nin.

The third Mizukages had managed to keep his position but not with out loss the village only had about twenty three hundred shinobi before the civil war had begone. But now with the defected ninja and the loss of meany of those loyal to him. The ninja of Kirigakure numbered some ware around eight hundred.

Meany ninja of Kirigakure had ceased the chance to get as fare away from Kirigakure as they could. The Mizukages was ruthless and meany of the ninja could not live under such a leader and now with the weekend stat of the village they could finally flee .

* * *

( present day)

In the main house of the Yuki Clan there was much joy on this day. Today was a happy day for the clan head Jiyuu Yuki had given Birth to a new hair.

Jiyuu walked in to the hall to greet her family with her new baby in hand. Her new haku.

Jiyuu was a beautiful 26 year old with long black heir a slim body other then her stomach witch was still big from hakus birth with glowing blue eyes with soft pale skin.

The hall had over sixty ninja all of witch then bowed at the site of jiyuu

Jiyuu theb spoke "My family it brings me joy to introduce the new hair to the Yuki clan. I have named him haku for his late father." At the name of her late lover she held haku just a little more tightly.

She then presented the baby to her clan he had a shot crop of jet black hear and light green eyes he was pail even for a Yuki But all in all he was a beautiful baby boy.

Meany of the females want over to Jiyuu's side to get a better look at haku he was laying comely in his mothers arms as he was observed for over an hour. Jiyuu then decided to go get some rest she was exhausted' and wanted to be alone with her little haku at lest until the feast that was to tack place latter that night in honor of hakus birth.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the west wing of the Yuki Clans main house was the clans council room. There was a small wooden table that only sat five only the elders the clan head and the head of the branch family ware prompted to enter this room.

At this moment only four the sets ware occupied. Three of the clan elders sat discussing the events of the previese night. They ware talking about how they had lost too more clan members to the raids that had bin tacking place sines the end of the civil war.

The country had bin in absolute chaos mush of the general population of the land of water feared ninja now for rogue ninja had bin roaming the country side reeking havoc on the peoples of the land of water. In return meany took up arms to any known ninja. Alot of ninja had died with out even understanding why they ware being attacked or what was going on .There had even bin full ninja clans wiped out by massive mobs of villagers.

Meany ninja ware being hunted dawn by every day farmers and shopkeepers ninja had to hid there jutsu or face death from ether the hunter ninja or the towns people of any near by towns.

Shear numbers overwhelmed meany ninja. During this time over forty ninja had sins joined the Yuki clan and swore loyalty to the clan they had no ware safe to go there was only safety in numbers.

Of the for men seated in the council room no one could think of a reasonable solution to the problem. They had put a three foot think ten meter high ice wall around there land and had manned it with ninja but more and more people form the near by villages had bin coming to attack the clan.

The Yuki clan had even resorted to killing trespassers in order to scare off any one who might attack but to little affect

As the conversation between the three elders came to a standstill with no one giving any good ideas to what they could do to stop the growing number of raiders the forth member then spoke for the first time he was the head of the Brach family and Jiyuu's younger brother " It sadins me to say but it is time we left this land and find a new home. Meany of the clans of water are moving to snow country the futile lord of snow country is offering a safe haven for any ninja that will join there new ninja village. I for one think that might be something to consider there is nothing left for us here and with the forward request if you can call it a request from the mizukage to relocate to Kirigakure we will be forced to join a ninja village before long regardless. Why not join one ware we will have more influences and one ware we will not have to live in fear of the Mizukage"

One of the elders then spoke up "Yagura-san do you really think it has come to this i understand that we have lost many clansmen over the past year but its no time to be rash."

Yagura- then addressed the old elder "Forgive me Katsu-sensei but i do not fell that my statement was rash in the lest we are a small clan and in less then a years time we have lost a third or are clan we can not afford to stay if we do how long will it be before we are wiped out by the raiders? or the Mizukage for not joining Kirigakure?"

Yagura took a moment befor continuing "Both are growing in numbers and what about the fact we are one of the last clans left in the land most have ether bin forced to join Kirigakure or wiped out by them for their refusal to join its only because the mizukage wants are kekkei genkai and are medical jutsu that he has shown us patients but don't be fooled if we do not join we will meat the same fate as the Nomakie and Reoso only thing left for us is to find a new home."

Katsu then lend forward so that he could be seen in the dim light of the room he was old at lest in his sixty he had a weary looking face with white hear and a small white beard witch he began to stroke "I see what your saying Yagura-san but this will have to be a mater for when Jiyuu-san is here." At that moment Jiyuu appear in a puff of smoke

She then looked dawn at the old man and softly spoke 'Katsu-sensei please don't fool your self in to thinking I have not bin keeping a eye on things here my summins have bin felling me in on everything" she pointed to a wight rabbit siting on the floor beside him and then gave her old sensei a worm smile.

Katsu looked at her with a hit ofannoyance in his eyes "I see then what do you think of the idea of joining the snow counters new village then or moving the clan at all for that mater Jiyuu-san?"

Jiyuu then looked at all the men in the room with sad eyes "I don't think we have much of a choice in the mater I will be dammed if i let are clan fall in to the claws of the mizukage and to join any other village out side of the Village hidden in the ice and the village and the hidden leaf is just not passable.

the elders siting to the right of Jiyuu then spoke "Village hidden in the ice? I have not heard of such a village."

Jiyuu gave the man a nod "I'm not suppressed The futile lord and The council of Ice have gone to grate messers to keep the name and location secret but The hidden ice will be the country of snows ninja village. Feather more i have sent messengers to the ice and leaf requesting haven for are clan. The Hokage and The council of Ice have both accepted us.I attend to announce this to then clan when we decide."Jiyuu then took a moment to think befor adressing the men ones more."Well to join the leaf would mean giving up much of are clans way of life. Ware with the Ice are are way of life would stay the same not to mention we would be one of the founding clans of the hidden ice and above all we would be safe.

At hearing there clan head say it all three elders gave a nod to show they agree

Yagura then looked at his sister "I agree with my plan and then gave his sister a smirk"

Katsu then asked if this was all for today?

Jiyuu looked up at her old man she called sensei "yes but I would like us to have come up with a sure decision within the week"

"Oh and Katsu-sensei Yagura-nee you both have yet to meet my little haku we are both sleeping in my room right now but I better see you both at dinner" and with that Jiyuu vanished in a puff of smoke to reveal that she had bin a shadow clone.

Katsu and Yagura just looked at one anther they had not heard about haku no one had bin able to tell them of the birth sins they had bin in the meeting room for over twelve hours they then both sheared an excited look and then rushed out the room the other two elders fallowed

* * *

(Later that evening)

The hole clan except those guarding the ice wall ware seated in the same hall ware Jiyuu had presented haku to her family.

The hall was a one of a kind room that was made to look like it was an ice cave it was largest of all the rooms in the main house there ware meany animal furs hanging off the walls and meany more spread across the floor of them room. There was three large tables witch ware able to sit up to forty people each at one time each and every seat would of bin full but the clan was just not as large as they had ones bin there ware about seventy people in the room all feasting on the large amount of food in the middle of two of the three tables.  
There was much conversation going on meany people ware tacking this opportunity to stand and give a toast or blessing to the new born haku. Meany more ware just enjoying the grate meal and the endless wine and sake As the night grow late meany of the clan members payed there respects to Jiyuu and left for there homes or rooms.

Katsu had turned in early he adored the little haku and swore he would live long enough to train him as he did her before going to his house.

Yagura on the other hand had to apology to his sister for being absent but he would not leave the north wall the grades reported **alot** of activity outside the wall and he wanted to stay on guard just in case.

Just as Jiyuu and the last of the clan ware getting ready to leave the hall A bell began to ring a large bell this was a wronging to the clan from the ice wall. All clan members left in the hall sheared a grave look with Jiyuu for the bell was only to be rang in a dyer situation.

Jiyuu then gave her little haku to her niece and then did some fast hand sins and made five kage Bunshins the five copies of Jiyuu then led her niece and the few clan members that could not fight to the safe house.

Jiyuu then left for the Ice wall with seven clan members trailing right behind her.

As Jiyuu reached the Ice wall all she could do is look in awe at the over two Thousand men that stood out side there walls.

The men had all manner of weapon bows swords pitchforks clubs anything they could find these men feared ninja but above all they feared kekkei genkai with the Yuki clan had. But with this kind of forced thay felt like thay could get rid of there fears here and now.

It was at that moment a young ninja one not of the clan but a refugees from the mist came to report to Jiyuu this snapped her out of her awe over the mass of men.

Jiyuu then turned to the man "what is it Zabuza-kun"

"Jiyuu-sama a large group of men have broken throw the Eastern wall I request more men to deal with this"

Jiyuu took a moment she could not believe that there could be more attackers " tack what you need but get back here as soon as you can i will hold them off for as long as i can."

With that Zabuza body fall to the grand only to become a puddle.

Jiyuu then preformed some lightning fast hand sines and yelled out ''Demonic Ice falling ice rain'' with that hundreds of pointed ice Crystal appeared over the forces out side the Ice wall.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The mob of men did not even see what hit them as Zabuza backed by the 20 yuki clan members laid waste to the men that had entered throw the east wall.

Zabuza had preformed his ''Hidden Mist Jutsu'' with the villagers unable to see he then preformed the ''Water Dragon Jutsu'' witch was then turned to ice by the Yuki clan members the dragon then slammed in to the unsuspecting mob killing over forty men.

The clan members then started firing off all kinds of jutsu well Zabuza played his mind games with the the retreating mob asking them ware thay would like to be cut first witch only mead the mob run faster.

At the west wall Jiyuu had released her jutsu killing upwards of three hundred men and injuring many more this scared many of the attacking mob but they still moved foreword shouting there bows and throwing there rocks.

Jiyuu was about to preform anther B rank jutsu in the hopes the mob would retreat when she head a small scream to her left it was a young boy he had bin struck by a arrow in the chest.

Jiyuu recognized the boy to be her nephew

Jiyuu then yelled for a medic a beautiful women came running to the wall she was covered in blood when she Seen the face of the boy she new there was no saving him she then bust out crying the young ninja then grabbed the arm of the women medical ninja between coughing up blood he was able to say the worlds I LOVE U MOM with this the boy died

The Yuki clan was famous in water country for there medical jutsu but despite then amount of chakra being pored in to the wound he would not come back.

Jiyuu had to hold back the tears she felt a pain only rivaled by the loss of hakus father at seeing the son of her brother laying dead in front of her she then turned to the weeping women."Mimiru-chan tack Kurimu and go to the safe house"

Mimiru only gave a sad nod as she jumped away with her beloved son

Jiyuu then called out to all the ninja on the wall and told them to renforce the ninja at the north wall all the ninja on the ice wall them jumped away as Mimiru had.

Jiyuu then looked up at the mob before the wall they ware hacking at the ice with what ever they had in there hands

Jiyuu felt no more restraint she was in such pain over her lose.

The Yuki clan was about as close as a clan could be there was alot of love in the family.

Jiyuu had moved in to a strange stance and ran throw a series of complicated handsines when she had completed the handsines the air grow colder Jiyuu then shouted out with all the pain and hatred she felt ''demonic ice frozen air jutsu''

This was one of the most powerful of the Yuki clans jutsu .

The men out side the ice wall then began to fall to the ground one by one meany holding there chest ass they fell dead. The frozen air jutsu had quite literally frozen them inside out they ware doomed form the moment they breathed in the air.

Powerful as this jutsu was it payed a high price some of the affects of the jutsu ware placed on the user as well.

Jiyuu then fell to the ground much of her skin was frozen and she was struggling to breath at that moment Zabuza had returned fallowed by the twenty Yuki clan members at the site of Jiyuu he ran to her he then picked her up and ran toward the safehouse shouting back at the men to stay and garde the wall.

When Zabuza entered the safehouse he was shocked to see upwards of twenty five ninja injured or worse but he did not have time to pay to that right now he ran to a nearby table throw off the contents with one arm and placed Jiyuu on it.

At that point one of the seven medical ninja noticed them and ran over to help she was shocked to see her clan head laying in front of her but what shocked her more was that she looked as if she had bin attacked by a Yuki.

She was about to ask what happened when one of the elders noted them and came over he filled the two in on what must of happened the medical ninja gave the elder a nod then got to work doing her best to heal her clan head. but there was little she could do.

At seeing this the elder want over to Mimiru who was still holding her dead son well softly weeping his name.

It was only when the elder softy touched her shoulder that she looked up he did not say anything just merely jestered toward Jiyuu

she then softy lead her son on the floor and want over to the table across the room as she got closer she new exactly what happened she trained with Jiyuu for meany years now and new most her jutsu she then told the medal ninja at her side to go get her some herbs when the medical ninja got back Mimiru got to work.

She was in no shape to be performing jutsu on anyone but she put that aside she would be dammed if she lost anther loved one.

Well Mimiru was doing what she could to heal Jiyuu Zabuza had sat dawn beside the table he was thinking about what he would do if he lost Jiyuu.

When he had first come to the Yuki clan it was only to seek safety from the hunter ninja of Kirigakure. He had never planed to stay but he found himself to fell as if he belonged here with the Yuki. They treated him like family the kindness they showed him was something he have never had before and above all he had found though he would never admit it that he had fallen in love.

With the women who lay on a table next to him barely hanging on to her life as a result of her own jutsu.........

* * *

Ok I will end the chapter there I hope you all enjoy and sorry if its bad so fare Im 100% new to this also sorry about any bad spelling but Im dyslexic so righting is real hard but I love coming out with naruto fics for myself so I fingered I would share

p.s. tell your likes and dislikes also any ideas u might have for the fic

Till next week cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Messenger

It had bin two days sins the attack on the Yuki clan there had been a lot of damage to the clan compound.

The mob of towns people had not only infiltrated the east wall but they had also got throw the north wall and it was there that they started burning the homes and other buildings of the Yuki clan.

It was only when Yagura had cast his grate polar bear summons and the sixteen foot bear ripped through six people that the mob retreated.

The damage to the clan compound was not what was on the minds of over seventy ninja of the Yuki clan and the thirty eight refuge ninja though. It was the loss of nine clan members and three other ninja who had come seeking refuge with the clan.

* * *

At this moment the Yuki ware holding a funeral in the clan cemetery for Kurimu the brave young ninja who had lost his live defending his family from the hordes of deranged villagers.

It was lightly snowing outside as it did often in this part of water country. Four clan members slowly lowed the small casket in to the ground. A few elders said some worlds for the young ninja fallowed by Yagura."My son was a brave ninja who gave his live for us all. There was nothing he loved more in this world then his clan and family I no he would felt joy to no he died protecting what was most precious to him. I am honoured to have had such a brave loving and loyal son."

He then asked all who ware present to say a silent prayer for the young ninja. When everyone had risen their heads the four who had put Kurimu in to the ground started to cover the casket with earth. When the hole was covered Yagura then preformed some handsines and softly said ''demonic ice crystal encasement'' water then came out of thin air and covered the tombstone of the late Kurimu the water was then turned in to a thin layer of ice.

At this Yagura spoke in almost a whisper "good bye my son." He then turned along with a weeping Mimiru and walked away a tear could be seen rolling dawn his face as he turned.

He was then fallowed buy the rest of the people present.

* * *

(one day later)

Jiyuu had been moved to the clans medical clinic it had been damaged in the attack but not too bad. She was still in bad shape but was in no danger of dying. She was still unconscious she had suffered alot of damage to her lungs witch would heal but would need a day to two more. She also had suffered extreme damage to much of her skin most of with would heal but Jiyuu had suffered damage to her face to extensive to be healed by medical jutsu the left side of her face would be horribly scarred for the rest of her life.

Zabuza had not left Jiyuus side even at the request of Mimiru he could not bring himself to not till he at least head her voice. He was now studying a new jutsu that Katsu had given him. As he read over it he could not believe how complicated this jutsu was. Zabuza was going over the scroll for the fourth time when he heard a soft moan he dropped the jutsu scroll and turned to Jiyuu."Jiyuu-sama how do u fell?"

Jiyuu shook her head slowly befor speeking "What happened and wares haku..."

Zabuza was about to speak but a voice from the door cut him off Mimiru stood there. "Don't wary hakus bin with me and Yagura. He really is a beautiful baby he remind us alot of..." Mimiru had to stop herself she was barely holding together and she did not fell strong enough to speak her sons name. Jiyuu then clued in she tried to sit up but felt a strong hand on her Zabuza hold her dawn."please Jiyuu-sama don't strain yourself."

Jiyuu then turned her head away from her friend. "I'm so sorry Mimi if I had not been so ignorant he would still be here it's all my fault I failed him as a clan leader a sensei and as a ant."

Mimiru face sofend she then spooke in a soft voice "no Jiyuu there was nothing u could of done he was doing his duty and he died a hero I have to accept this. We are all ninja are lives a forfeit from the day we become one." She did not want to believe her own words but new them to be true.

this only made Jiyuu fell worse but she would not let mimiru see that "Thank u Mimi"

Jiyuu then said a silent prayer for her nephew. and asked who else has died?

Mimiru listed off the names Jiyuu shook her head with sham but new there was nothing that could be done.

Mimiru then spent the better end of a hour explaining all she knew of the damage and filling her in on who was injured. It was only after she was up to date with all the events of the battle that she asked about herself.

It was now Mimiru who looked away from her friend in sham. This did not go unnoticed by Jiyuu "Just tell me Mimi" it was a minute before she spook "you suffered damage to some of your inner organs your lungs ware the most affected much of your skin was badly frost bitten as well. I was able to hell all this but the damage to the left side of your face can not be fully healed. You will carry a blacked scare on the left side of your face" Jiyuu just gave her friend a nod as if it was nothing at all.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the dark dimly lit council room of the Yuki clan all five sets ware occupied. A honoured guest had arrived from the Ice one every man in the room new if not in person at least by reputation.

Before them set a normal looking guy he had blond heir blue eyes was had a average build and was wareing black pants with a black t-shirt over with he was wareing a blue Jounin vest with a cape attached to it at the bottom of the cape was black flames . But this man was no average ninja before them sat Oda Nobunaga.

Oda was a famous and mysterious ninja. He was famous for his many victories battles in the 3ed ninja war. Most notable was is encounter with two Jounin squad of Konoha. That had bin sent to destroy a dam in Iwa.

This is ware Oda had single handily defeated eight of konoha most feared and experienced Jounin the Ino-Shika-Cho team accompanied by kakashi of the sharingan and uchiha shisui's famed sharingan four team. He was mysterious because no one new ware he had come from. He just appeared one day doing missions for the highest bidder.

"So Oda-sama what news do u bring form the Ice?" Spook Yagura.

Oda took a look at the room befor speeking"I had wished to speak with Jiyuu-chan present."

"Im afead she is incapacitated at the moment but I'm sure she would be happy to have a old friend visit her in the clinic."

Oda rows is eyebrow at hearing this but continued just the same "vary wall the council of Ice has request I came and disuses the possible merger of the Yuki and the Ice"

Katsu then spook "I have some questions if u don't mind"

Oba gave a nod "Yes Katus-san I shell answer what I can"

Katsu then began "Well to start with what can we expect in terms of land within the village"

Oda took a moment before speaking "That will depend on the council but a clan of the Yukis size I would expect the land you receive to be similar in size to what u have now."

This got an approving nod from all four of the men in the room. One of the elders then asked "what about status with in the village and kind of authority will we have as a clan?" All four men in the room leaned forward in their seats so non of them would miss Oda's answer.

Ones more Oda took a moment before speaking "That will also depend on the council but all clans receive a seat on the council" Oda then took a small sip of the tea in front of him. "There has also bin thoughts expressed by many of council that if the Yuki ware to join that one of their famed medical-nin would receive the title of chief medical officer and would be in command of the hospital."

All four men of the Yuki gave a nod they did not look happy but it was about what they had expected.

The five men spent the better part of a two hour talking.

"Ok all that is left is Jiyuus approval. When will she be able to attend a meeting with me?"

Yagura then answered "Onee-san will be able to attend the council by this time tomorrow"

Oda then stood and gave all four man a formal bow "We shall continue this tomorrow then. I will tack me leave and go visit Jiyuu-Chan."

* * *

(Later that evening)

Oda stood outside Jiyuus room trying to think of what he would say to her.

Oda had spoken with kage's , shoguns, futile lords and famed ninja and people of all kinds and never felt as he did now. Jiyuu mead him fell something that turned him in to a shy afraid little child. He decided to wing it he entered the room only to find Jiyuu asleep.

Zabuza not knowing the straggly dressed man before him stood and begun to pull out his massive sword.

Oda for his part vanished and appeared behind Zabuza with a ward looking kunei at Zabuza's throat "I would think twice if I ware u I mean the lady no harm. We are old friends I merely came to pay my respects."

It was then Jiyuu awoke from her sleep. "What's going on here she shouted as she sat up in her bed."

Oda turned and gave his old friend a smile "mearly a misunderstanding Jiyuu-chan."

Zabuza eye brows came together at hereing the added chan.

Jiyuu lit up and got out of bed only to have her lags give way. With unseen speed Oda caught her he then looked dawn at her with a smile"I don't think u should be getting out of bed from what I have heard u are in bad shape"He then laid her dawn.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "Well Jiyuu-chan I'm the massager from the ice."

"I see so I assume u went over the details with the others"

"Yes but we shell talk about that tomorrow in the mean time lets catch up" This got ather smile out of Jiyuu

"ok"

"Zabuza-kun please leave us"Zabuza bit his lip then turned to walk out but he was coat by a hand Jiyuu held Zabuzas hand in hers she then looked up at him "Thank u Zabuza-kun for everything"Zabuza merely gave her a nod before walking out the room.

"So whos the guy with the big sword"

"He is a refuge from Kirigakure he came to us seeking a new home as many have sins then. He has proven to be a great ninja and asset to the clan and a even greater friend."

"I see"

Oda and Jiyuu then spent the next couple hours talking and catching up. Thay talked about how Oda had come to join the ice. It turned out that the futile lord had found him as a kid and had given him a home till the day he was ready to move on. Oda looked to the futile lord of snow country as a father

Jiyuu was socked to here this in all the time she knew Oda he had never talked of his past.

Thay talked about Haku Oda was exited to no his nephew had finally come. And could not wate to see him.

They also talked of Haku seiner and how he had died Oda had resived a letter but did not no the details he was still ashamed of himself for not showing up till now but did not show seiner had died defending a village just north of here when Kumogakure attacked.

Oda lowerd his head "Im sorry brother if only i was there"

(Flashback)

"Oda dont get to fare ahead this land is dangerous stay by the gards" Oda turned back to his father "oh come on dad im almost a full ninja whats going to come out that I cant deal with" Oda's mother was about to scold him but was cut off when a number of arrows came flying out of the trees killing most of the gards protecting Oda's family.

At this Oda's father pulled out a small sword " RUN ODA"

but Oda did not move he had never seen some one die and was in shock he stood there untill sixteen men jumped out of the woods from ether side of them. The to liveing gards got to Oda and took up defensive positions in front of him this snaped oda out of his shook he then attempted to throw some shuriken but thay ware blooked by the mens swords.

Oda`s father steeped forword "what is it that u want"

The men just lafed "to kill you and tack your valuables"

Oda`s father then lifted a small chest "here tack what you will just dont harm any one"

This got a evil green out of the men "now ware would the fun be in that" at hering this the gards charged forword killing 3 of the men befor dieing themselfs.

Oda for his pard did some hand sines and yelled ``Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu`` befor a cuple small fireballs hit some of the men. this only angered them and thay charged forword but not befor a small ice wall apeard in there way the bandets looked at the wall with shook but befor thay could do anything the wall started to shoot spicks of ice out killing all the bandets.

Oda looked all thorough out the trees to try and find the caster of the jutsu but he did not see no one. Oda`s father then shouted out " its ok leo come out" At that a old man fallowed by a boy came out. "thank you for saveing us if u had not showed up on time im afraed we would of lost are lives" The snow futile lord then bowed to the two ninja

"no need for thanks my old friend im just happy we got here in time. But time is something I dont have much of so lets get dawn to bissnes I am gessing this is my new student" The snow futile lord then looked dawn to his son "yes this is Oda he has got some traning from one of the fuma clans Chunin but he still needs alot of work as im sure u could see" hereing his father talk about him like this made Oda lower his head in sham"

Leo looked dawn at the boy he was to trane "not to warry young one I am the strongest ninja of the miyu clan and I give u my word I will mack u in to a strong ninja" haku then took a steep forword. Leo took a look at haku "oh sorry haku and this is haku yuki he shell be your teammate" haku then bowed to Oda " it is nice to meat u Oda" Oda for his part smilled at his new teamate *likewise*

Leo then told haku to tack Oda back to camp and there thay started talking about themselfs haku had told oda about how he had left his clan to learn more jutsu and to see more of the world he also told him about leo and how he was the last of his clan this made Oda grin. "so thats why hes the strongest of his clan". haku grined as well .

Oda then told haku about how he was lost at a young age and how The snow futile lord had saved him. the boy talked about all kinds of things till leo got back.

"well boys its time to start traning" Oda looked at his new sensei "but i just got here" haku looked over to oda with a grin "when it comes to Leo-sensei you tran day and if u have it in u night" hakus did not want to look week so he did as he was told. over then next four years oda and haku had become Jonin and grate friends the boys now referred to one another as brothers.

(Flashback ends)

"Wrathless ingrates"Oda rows his head to this "why do u say that" she then told him the story about how she ended up in the position she was in.

She turned her face from him when she got to the part about her jutsu and the affects that she now had to live with.

Oda just smile dawn at her he then lightly held her chin and faced her toward him "Jiyuu beauty is not what's on the outside you of all people should no this. You are the most beautiful woman I no and even in death Onii-san is the luckiest man in the world. For he has the one thing I could never have despite how I tried your love".

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Zabuza was walking over to the clans training ground muttering to himself "Who the hell is that guy and how did he do that no one is that fast."

It was true that his pride had been hurt by the incident but it was the way Jiyuu stared at the foreign ninja that was truly bugging him.

When he got to the training ground he seen Yagura practicing with his two students the third had died weeks before defending the clan from the reads.

Zabuza decided sins the training ground was in use he would go talk with Katsu But before he could turn Yagura called to him

"Zabuza-kun did u come here to train u don't have to leave on are count threes plenty of room"

Zabuza walked with in talking range before replaying "Thank u Yagura-senpai but the jutsu I have come to practice is a S-Rank and I would not fell comfortable performing a jutsu of such power with children present"

This got a snarl out of one of the students but before she could speak her protest Yagura gave her a stern look. She bit dawn on her lip and did not say a thing.

"I believe my students will be fine please perform the jutsu I am quiet interested in seeing it. It's not every day u get to see an S-Rank jutsu"

"Vary well but be warned this will be my first time performing it I do not no the power behind it yet". This got a nod from the Yagura and his two students.

Zabuza then turned away from the three spectators and took a step forward he was facing a mountain that border the Yuki clans land on the south.

Zabuza then went throw a number of intercut handsines before shouting '**Water Style Serpents Breath Jutsu**' It was then that something happened that non among the four at the training ground would of imagined

. The clouds darkened and begun to bunch up, lightening started to flash in the now black sky, the thunder was deafening this all happened within ten seconds then a roar of what sounded like a hundred lions began.

Out of the sky a dragon of water came it roared again before shooting a huge volume of water and lightning toward the mountain. The attack hit the mountain with such force thet it quit literally smashed one fourth of the mountain in to dust.

Dust rain dawn throw out the Yuki compound over the next couple minuets Zabuza was out of breath and noticeable existed but he just stood gawking at the mountain Yagura and his two students for their part ware gawking at Zabuza.

A couple more minutes past before any one said anything

"Ware in the hell did u learn a jutsu like that"

Zabuza turned to address the speaker "Katsu-senpai gave me a scroll he a found years ago well on a mission" Zabuza then looked down to his hands "I had no idea it was so... destructive."A shout then came from nearby what happened here Katsu Oda and twelve other Yuki stood a little ways from them. Zabuza looked at Katsu and smirked before bowing

"Forgive me Katsu-senpai it appears that scroll u gave me contained a jutsu more powerful then anticipated"

Katsu's eyes then looked to the mountain and back to Zabuza "You mean to tell me"

"Yes Katsu-senpai the **serpents breath jutsu **did this"

Zabuza took a moment to catch his breath "Please forgive me Katsu-senpai I did not expect it to...'

Katsu cut him off "No need for apologies there was no damage done to the clan compound I am proud of u that is the most damage I have seen from a jutsu"

Zabuza then bowed agean "Thank u"

Oda and the rest of the people then turned and walked away sins there was nothing that needed attending to.

Yagura and his students took one more look at Zabuza before hoping away.

Zabuza seeing every one leave then looked back down at his hands he then felt a hand on his shoulder

"Why don't we go back to my place and get some tea u must be exhausted" Katsu stood there smiling dawn at him come on I would like to hear all about the jutsu.

Zabuza gave the old man a nod they both then set out toward Katsu's house.

* * *

(The next day)

Word had spread around the clan fast about Zabuza and his new S-Rank jutsu. Many could not believe that a single jutsu could do such damage but the damage was there to prove such a thing was possible.

Zabuza had set out to the clinic to see how Jiyuu was doing he got many stars and people would whisper as he walk by.

Zabuza liked having this affect on people and felt quite satisfied with himself. When he had got to the clinic he was shocked to see Jiyuu was not there. He then went to find someone who might be able to tell him ware she was.

He then seen Subaru 'Subaru ware is Jiyuu?" She looked to him she was a bit nerves at the site of him but she answered just the same

"I don't know Zabuza-sama I'm afraid she checked out early this morning'"Zabuza eye brows rows at hearing the added sama to his name but shook it off.

"Do u no ware your mother is?"

Subaru thought for a moment then said "She said she had no other business here sins Jiyuu had checked out I would assume she want home"

Zabuza gritted his teeth at hearing this but gave the young medical ninja a nod before walking away. She stared at him as he walked away wishing she could of bin more help.

Zabuza was hoping toward the home of Mimiru and Yagura when he spotted who he was looking for. He stopped in front of her

"Is there something I can help u with Zabuza-senpai"

"Yes in a matter of fact could u tell me where Jiyuu is I was hoping to check up on her and there are some things I need to discuss with her."

"Oh Sure she's in the council room but I'm afraid they may be some time" Zabuza gave the women a nod and thanked her before hoping away.

He decided to wait it out. He was quiet troubled he had received a massager bird late the night before from his former sensai Kisame Hoshigaki.

He had not planned on telling Jiyuu but decided it was best to tell her on his way to the clinic. In the message was a request form Kisame for Zabuza to meet him. Kisame was the only person outside the Yuki clan that Zabuza respected. But he know he was not to be trusted.

He was worried because he know that there had to be a good reason for him wanting to meat and knowing Kisame it was not likely to be good.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the council room Jiyuu was going over the proposed merger with the ice all seemed well with the document. She then smiled to Oda "This seems in order I shell make the announcement to my clan this evening"

He then returned the smile "Thank u Jiyuu-chan I shell let the council of ice know to expect u" He then handed her one of his strange looking kunei "please hold on to this I will be back as soon as all the preparations have been addressed" with that being said he vanished as he had in his briefs misunderstanding with Zabuza. All five members of the Yuki council looked at the spot he had been in amassment. What do u think happened Yagura asked the four others

"Did u not see the handsine? I would assume it was a teleportation jutsu. But I never thought such a thing to be real"

"Of course such a thing is real Katsu-sensei have u not head of the yellow flash? he has a similar jutsu." With that all five Yuki looked at the spot Oda had been one more time before leaving the council room.

With the meeting being over Jiyuu was thinking of how to address the clan about the merger with the Ice. She know most of the clan would understand that she did it for their safety. But what bugged her was she know others would fell unease about joining a village and the new duties they would be expected to perform. She decided she would just tell them start she would explain the reasoning behind it in hopes they would all understand.

She was walking toward her room when she seen Zabuza he was talking with one of the ninja that had joined the Yuki from the mist. It just so happened this ninja was a former teammate of Zabuza's.

She could not hear what the two ware talking about but she could tell Zabuza was noticeably angry. He then grabbed the ninja by the throat and wisped something to him.

Jiyuu made her presents known "Just what's going on here Zabuza-kun"She had a stern look on her face.

Zabuza then let the man go but not before tightening his grip on the man just a bit harder." Remember what I said Gem because if u don't I promise you that you will know what true pain really is"

Gem did not say anything he just gave Zabuza a nod before hoping a way.

This made Jiyuus eye brows come together "Mind telling me what all that was about Zabuza"

Zabuza gave her a look she was not used to from him "I will tell u what u need to know but not here may we go some ware privet"

She then looked at him "vary well but u better have a good explanation"

The two of them then went some ware Zabuza had never bin they walked in to the dimly lit council room Jiyuu took a seat

"I'm all ears"she said simply

Zabuza gave her a nasty look before beginning "I got a massager bird from my old sensai requesting I meat him**."**

Jiyuu now gave him a nasty look of her own "and what has that got to do with u threatening some one under are protection "

"**It has everything to do with it** my sensai is Kisame Hoshigaki and the only way he would no I was here would be if someone told him Gen would be the only person with that capability here" Jiyuu for her part was in shocked "You mean the S-Rank criminal Kisame Hoshigaki was your sensal"

"yes" Zabuza said simply

"You can't meat him Zabuza-kun"

"I have to if I don't he will more then likely come here and I will not put my family in danger. If I lost any of the people I have come to love I could not forgive myself"

Jiyuu took a moment to collect herself she was not used to Zabuza saying such things. "Well I will come with you"

"You will do no such thing you have not even recovered yet and your place is here your clan will need your strength over the weeks to come. I only came to tell u because I owed u a explanation to ware I would be I shell return when I can. Don't wary I will be fine" he then gave her a week smile.

"Well at least let me send a team with u"

"No Jiyuu I will put NO one in any un needed danger I left a letter on your desk if I do not return open it" with that Zabuza disappeared in a puff of smock.

Jiyuu was on the verge of sending a team after him but knew he would force them to return one way or another. She decided to place her faith in him in the hopes he return

It was at this moment she realised just how much he had grown on her. Jiyuu then left the council room and want to her office there she placed an order for two Anbu to keep a eye on Gen. She also placed the latter from Zabuza in her vest.

* * *

(Later that day)

Jiyuu had called a meeting for the hole clan at the main house there before her sat over one hundred people.

She was still worried about Zabuza but had to put that aside.

She then addressed her clan "Good evening family I no you are all wondering why u have been called here. And it saddens me to say that the news I'm about to share with u will change all are life's. But I ask u my family to understand that I have made this choice in the hopes that I can better keep u all safe. We are to relocate it has become to dangerous to stay here any longer. The events of three nights ago if anything prove that we are no longer safe or welcome here. Over the past two days the elders myself and brother have been talking with a diplomat from the Village hidden in the Ice with is the new ninja village of snow country. We are to join the village and all become Ice shinobi. I hope for all your understanding but I believe this is best for the clan." She was about to call on one of the elders to explane some of the finer details when from here left out of thin air appeared Oda 'Hello to u all it is a honor to be addressing u' with that he gave a bow to all those in front of him.

" My name is Oda Nobunaga I am a Jounin of the Ice. We are most honerd to no u will all be joining are village. Your arrival is most anticipated and I can speak for the council of Ice when I say we are most humbled to have u joining us."

Many of the Yuki that stood before him looked at one another. They all knew the storeys of the great Oda the ninja who was said to rival the great Yellow flash and the only ninja ather then orochimaru to ever have a retreat on site odder pot on by konoha.

"Now if there is anything I can do to make the merger more comfortable for u or if there are any questions u might have fell free to ask."

A few people then asked questions witch Oda addressed. To the satisfaction of all who stood before him.

None of the Yuki ware upset with Jiyuu about her decision they all understood why. And all agreed that it was not safe for them to stay here anymore. But still some ware sad to be leaving for this was home it had been the only home most of them had ever known but it was now time for them to put that behind them and look forward to their new home.

* * *

(Latter that night)

Zabuza stood in a clearing it was dark the sun had set many hours ago. There was woods to his back and on either side of him. The moon was no ware to be seen the only light came from a lantern that sat on the ground a figure stood beside it in the dim light.

Zabuza could make out a red cloud.

"Hello Zabuza-Kun it has been a while Samehada has not smelt your chakra in a long time it is macking him quite hungry...."

Zabuza then cut the man off "Did u have me come all the way out here just so that u could get killed? If u had a death wish Kisame-sensai I'm sure the mist would of loved to help u with that"

Kisame just smirked "I have missed your humour. But I don't think anyone will need to die unless u do not compile with what I ask that is in witch case Samehada will be quite happy with me"

* * *

I hope u all liked it I kind of winged things here but like how it worked out place let me know what u think and tell me ware u think I can improve. Thx for reading till next week


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guys a got a Beat Reader going over my chapters to help fix the spelling but I left alot on his plate so it might be a cuple more days, But im not one to wate so here is my next chapter. will update the bate read ones as soon as i get them.

Hi guys Hope your injoying the story so fare i no there has bin alot of bad spelling but not to worry you all of bin saved from my spelling mess by Lazruth so big shout out to him and plz go check out his stroy.

* * *

The road

Preparations ware now being made the for the travel to the ice. Oda had sent for a team of ANBU to help escort the Yuki he assured that they would be there by tomorrow. The Yuki wonted to be ready to leave for when the anbu arrived. There was a lot of worry that the Mizukage might get wind of the Yuki's deparcher and wound send shanobi to stop and attack them for doing so.

Among all the chaos of the clan preparing to move Jiyuu had asked Oda if she could speak to him in privet ones they ware in a privet room Jiyuu pulled a envelope out of her pocket "Oda I need to ask a favor of you, I know its out of your way but your the only one I think can help me"

Oda gave Jiyuu a surprised look but smiled at her with his big blue eyes "well I think I can help you but cant it wait we are all quite busy "

she then shook her head with a sad look "I'm afraid not" Oda then grabbed on to Jiyuus hands "ok what do you need " Jiyuu looked up in to his big blue eyes "Its Zabuza he left to meat his old sensei. He feared that if he did not that his sensei would come here" Oda's eyebrows pulled together "And you want me to go after him right. Well I will do as you wish but I'm sure you are over reacting" Jiyuu shook her head again "No Oda its Kisame he left to meat kisame" Oda now looked at the women in front of him with understanding "I will fallow him and if anything shell happen i will intervene."

Jiyuu then huged her firend befor turning to she left the room she looked back at him "come back to us soon"Oda then gave the her a nob before vanishing.

* * *

(Two Hours Latter)

Zabuza stood before his old sensei with his sword unleashed "Well then tell me what I'm here for. But know this I have a new life now as I'm sure that snack Gin told you and I'm not planing on leaving it."

"A yes the Yuki clan if I recall well let's hope all goes well I would hate for anything to have to happen to your beloved new family" Kisame said with a evil grin that made Zabuza hold his sword just a little more tightly.

Kisame Took a steep forward with his shark tooth grin growing bigger at seeing Zabuzas reaction to his words."Well lets get to the point Zabuza. I am here to recruit you"

Zabuza looked at him as if he was joking. "Recruit me you say and what would you be recruiting me for? And further more what makes you think I would join you"

Kisame Looked at Zabuza with amusement written all over his face "You know Zabuza most would be honored to join me but you ware always a difficult one, It is rather simple though I have bin sent by the leader of my organization Akatsuki, We are recruiting A and S rank ninja and you are one of the lucky few chosen, am I to assume you don't wish to travel with your old sensei? ,If so i was ordered to end your life as you may become a obstacle in the future'

Zabuza could only grin a shark like grin of his own under his mask "like I would join such a ragtag bunch of washups like you Kisame,I have my home and I will be dammed if I left it to join you."

With that Zabuza flashed through some hand sins before shouting "**Water Style Hidden Mist Jutsu**"

Kisame stood still as if nothing happened in fact he looked even more amused then before "Come now Zabuza-kun do you truly think this will work on me I'm the one who taught you it" Kisame laughed to him self befor continuing. "You know this tacks me back to when we ware a team it really is a pity I have to kill you well at least I will have the memories."

Kisame then unleashed his sword and swung it in a Circular motion at a speed unseen. This proved enough to blow the mist away. "Well now Zabaza -kun I hope theres more to you then that,At least make your death enjoyable for me" Kisame then dashed forward with his sword at his side.

Zabuza did not have enough time to finish the jutsu he was planing on he pulled up his sword to defend against the blow.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Oda stood in some bushes carefully watching and listening to the conversation between Zabuza and Kisame he had hidden his presents do to this he had went unnoticed by the two shanobi he was both shocked and disturbed to learn that Akatsuki wanted Zabuza and that he was so ready to say no with the consequences put upon him.

Oda could tell the situation was turning bad he crept forward just as he hit the line of the woods the mist was blown away and he could see kisame moving in for the kill.

Even with Zabuza ready there was little that could be done to defend against kisames sword Samehada in close rang combat.

Before teleporting between the two Oda put on a blue ANBU wolf mask to try and hid his face.

Oda appeared between the two shanobi he then flashed through some hand sines and yelled out "**Wind Style Jetstream Jutsu**" before ether of the two shanobi new what was going on a small stream of condensed air shot toward Kisame the jutsu hit him in the chest and continued through putting a small hole in his chest.

Kisame shouted in pain and coughing up some blood before stumbled a couple steps back. His eyes ware full of anger but he managed to keep his cool when seeing who the man was. "Well well if it isn't The Blue Wolf of Iwa I would of never expected to see you here"

Oda for his part did not pay attention to Kisame He was looking in to the woods to his left He then shouted "Come out there's no sense in hiding anymore" nothing happened, Oda shook his head "varywell have it your way"he then shouted the same jutsu he had preformed on Kisame but this time hundreds if not thousands of blue jets of air shot forward this decimated the woods in front of him leaving nothing but falling bits of wood.

The debri cleared and before him was a giant snake coiled up, It slowly uncoiled to revel orochimaru the snake then fall dead with hundreds of small holes in it "kukuku well it appears we meet again Blue Wolf" he then turned "kisame it looks as if we might have are hands full here" all Kisame did was nod.

Zabuza for his part did not no what to make of this he had no idea who the blond spiky heard man in front of him was but was thankful now that he new Orochimaru was in the picture he had a felling he could of beaten kisame but not both him and Orochimaru. Furthermore he was shocked to see this un known ninja not just holding his own but winning.

Kisame then jumped toward Orochimaru "What is the plan" The snake like missing ninja then turned toward his partner it took him a moment before he spook " I think its best that we do not push are luck the two of us may beat him but on the other hand we both may lose are lives trying, I think its best we make a tactical retreat" Oroshimaru then licked his lips with his long tongue "We shell meat again Blue wolf"

Oda moved forward to strike but both members of Akatsuki disappeared in a puff of smoke. With the two Akatsuki gone Oda turned his attention to Zabuza . Zabuza noticed this and lifted his sword he know he did not have a chance at defeating one who could force two s-rank missing ninja to retreat but he would not die with out a fight

"Zabuza then shouted to the approaching ninja "I don't no who you are but if you come any closer I will strike you dawn"

Oda smiled under his mask 'Well isn't this a familiar predicament we have here' he then vanished and appeared behind Zabuza "It looks like we have are self a anther misunderstanding Zabuza-kun" It then dawned on Zabuza who the man was od.... he was cut off "Don't say that name here" Zabuza merely noded Oda then took a last look around before turning back to Zabuza "Zabuza-kun hold on to my arm I'm going to bring you back home" Zabuza strapped his sword to his back before complying with Odas request.

The moment Zabuza touched Odas arm they both vanished from the clearing only to appear in Jiyuus office. Jiyuu was going through some last minute preparations and paper work when to figures appeared out of no ware Jiyuu jumped out of her set and in to a Taijutsu stance Oda removed his mask and stepped forward so that he could be better seen "well some one sure is jumpy" he teased.

Jiyuu relaxed at hearing his voice but still dashed forward Oda was shocked and for a moment he did not no what to think Jiyuu then raped her arms around him "Thank you Oda-chan I new I could count on you" Jiyuu then turned to Zabuza When she got near to him she smashed him over the head with strength that could only be rivaled by tsunade. "You baka ,don't worry me like that ever again" as Zabuza stumbled from the blow Jiyuu grabbed him and held him the same way she had Oda just moments before She then whispered in his ear

"You don't have to do everything alone remember you have us now and we will stand by you till the end" Zabuza Looked at her with feelings he did not wish to show. Zabuza could tell Jiyuu took notes of it he then turned away from her so that she could not read him he then looked to Oda and did something he had not done in a long time he bowed "Thank you for your assistance Oda-sama if not for your help I may of vary well bin killed if not for your help" he then bowed ones more before turning to leave the room.

both Oda and Jiyuu washed Zabuza leave the room "He cares for you deeply you know it kind of reminds me of the way Haku used to look at you" Jiyuu turned to Oda with a hint of a blush on her face she then sat back dawn "please brief me on the events of tonight I would like to no everything"

Jiyuu sat listening she was shocked through out the story but did not pay any attention to the part about Akatsuki because she had never heard of them. When Oda finished she looked worried but know that everything would be fine ones they reached the safety of the Ice village Jiyuu was about to ask Oda something but was cut off.

"Jiyuu-chan there is more this group calling themselves Akatsuki is troubling me they are recruiting strong ninja and from what I have gathered they have five S-rank ninja they tried to recruit me a couple months ago, When I refused they attempted to kill me I ended up halfting to kill two of there members the third got away.

What worries me is that they seem to stop at no end and when they are through recruiting what might they have in store?" Jiyuu gave a understanding nod "your right this is most trouble some but what will we do about this?" She asked.

"Nothing for now , We will wait and see what there next move is as long as they don't plan on harming us or any Ice shanobi there will be no need to worry about them" Jiyuu noded her head "vary wall"

Oda then sat dawn on a char in front of Jiyuus desk "we do have one more little problem" Jiyuu looked at him at if this was all she ever heard from him "and what might that be?" "Who is Gin, I think he may be leaking information about the clan and its individuals to Akatsuki, I think its best that we deal with him, If its ok with you when we get to the village I would like to send him to are interrogation officer as long is you have no objectives" Jiyuu agreed to this she did not like it but there was no doubting his intentions.

"Well if there is nothing more to be discussed I will tack my leave the ANBU team will be here earl better get a good nights sleep Jiyuu ,Will the clan be ready to depart?"

Jiyuu gave him a nod "Yes everything is in order we will be ready to depart first thing"

The blond shanobi opened the door to her office to leave "Thats great,well goodnight Jiyuu" he then shut the door and walk toward his room.

* * *

(The next morning)

The hole clan stood at the west wall of the yuki clans land before them ware five ANBU all warring blue masks the one with the wolf mask turned to the other four he told two of them to lead the way to the village and the other to protect the back of the convoy. The wolf masked shanobi then jumped up in to the trees ware he would keep a eye on things.

Jiyuu sat in a wagon with haku in her arms she was gently rocking him. she took one last look at her home along with many others before departing progress was slow the normal 8 hour trip took them all day. after reaching the border of snow county all five ANBU came together in a group and decided it was best to camp out for the night and reach the village the fallowing day.

The clan ware settling in and getting comfortable Oda then came toward Jiyuu "please excuse me Jiyuu-chan but could I ask you to preform a genjutsu over this area Jiyuu then preformed some one handed hand sins and quietly spook "**Demonic Illusion: Flake Viewing Technique**" a light snow started to fall one that would stop anyone to come in contact with. It would attack the nerves system and leave any unwanted persons asleep for days.

Jiyuu then smiled "Good now we can all get some rest" Oda noded to her and then made a couple shadow clones before laying dawn. The other for ANBU did the same, the shadow clones set up a perimeter and stayed garde the rest of the night.

Through out the camp there ware 6 people up Gin was slowly macking his way toward a wagon ware a beautiful sleeping women with long black heir pail skin and a scare on her face slept with her new born.

Gin looked dawn at the two the baby was sleeping snuggled up in his mother's arm,Gin smiled dawn at the two before pulling out a small sword. The four ANBU keeping him under watch ware awake three ware under a strong genjutsu and the last was bleeding from her chest with the light in her world fading. She new some medical jutsu and was putting all she had in to it.

It was a stroke of luck that Zabuza was walking by he wanted to go keep a eye on Gin himself. when he noticed the ANBU he ran over to her he preformed the little medical jutsu he new and it proved enough to stabilize her. He then looked dawn at her "what happened" The ANBU looked up at him through her mask with eyes full of worry she than quietly whispered Gins name.

Zabuza rushed in panic toward Jiyuu and Haku he did not no why but he just new thats ware Gin was as he got with in site of them he seen Gin lift his sword. Zabuza barley had time to react he lifted his own sword and throw it with all the power he could muster his blade flow spinning toward gin with great speed.

Gin barely noticed it in time he ducked dawn to avowed the sword it continued on it way over his head, Gin moved in to strike at Haku and Jiyuu again but was shocked to see they ware both gone Gin then looked back to Zabuza and grinned at him self "it appeared I was to slow"

Gin now stood looking in to the faces of five blue masked anbu Zabuza Jiyuu with Haku in her arms and seven other Yuki. Gin new he was not matched and tired to get away as he turned he was shocked to see Zabuzas sword mear centimeters from his head The blade continued on its way beheading Gin in front of all present Zabuza then cot the blade and strapped it on to his back.

Every one was shocked not so much at what happened every one new Gin was not to be trusted.

What every one was shocked about is that he want after Jiyuu and Haku.

Jiyuu was in a fit of rage she did not so much care about herself but wanted to kill the basted all over again for even thinking of harming Haku. Oda was kicking him self for not keeping a shadow clone with her but no one expected him to be able to stop four Jounin level Yuki it appeared that they all underestimated him.

Oda walked up to Zabuza and this time he bowed in thanks "If not for you I fear Jiyuu or Haku might not be hear" Zabuza had a small grin under the mask that covered half his face he then gave Oda a node before turning toward his tent Jiyuu grabbed him by the hand raped her arm that was not holding Haku around him and kissed him on the cheek."Thankyou Zabuza-Chan I promise I will repay you one day" she then pulled away and smiled at him.

Zabuza blushed he bowed so he could hid it from every one "There is nothing to thank me for you welcomed me in to your home and gave me a family I would die to protect anyone of my clan as I'm sure any other Yuki would" all the other Yuki members present smiled at Zabuza  
there was a bit more talk about what had happened Oda his for ANBU and 8 yuki branch members stayed awake to garde the camp from any more disturbances.

* * *

(Next morning)

Every one was flustered about hearing what Gin had tired if not for the fact he was dead half the clan would of most probably went in search of him on there own accord.

Katsu and Yagura ware both ashamed of them self they felt as if they should of bin there to protect Haku. Both now held Zabuza in a new respect. Zabuza had received so many thankyous and phrase that it was starting to get on his nerves he decided to scout ahead so that he could get away for a little Oda seen this and decided to join him. When Oda got to Zabuzas side Zabuza turned to him "please ANBU-san I don't want anymore phrase"

Oda had asked that no one speak his name till they reached the village.

Oda smiled under his mask thats not what I came here for Zabuza "Oh then what is it that you need?" Oda rubbed the back of his head and gave Zabuza a big toothy grin under his mask "Well I don't no exactly how things are going to work out when we get to the village but I would like your permission to request to the council that you study under me"

Zabuza looked at him with out saying anything so Oda continued "You are a honorable man and I would like to shair my jutsu and naledge with you if you will have me as a sensei" Zabuza eyed the man he took a moment before saying "I would like that" Zabuza did not like the fact he would have to call Oda sensei but new he would learn a lot from the man and could not pass up such a operationally.

The two walked together for a bit before Zabuza stopped he eyed what was in front of him with surprise Oda could only laugh at his expression before them stood a moving mountain that was to big to even be measured. After Oda stopped laughing at the bewildered expression on Zabuza face to told him that the mountain before them was the biggest of all mountains in the elemental lands.

Zabuza then turned to Oda "we have to climb that?" this got other short laugh out of Oda "No this is ware the village is hidden" Zabuza looked at the mountain again he could see the ware the left side of it ended it was about three kilometers he could not see ware the west part of the monition ended he then looked up. Oda told him not to bother as the mountains altitude was over nine thousand meters. Zabuza turned to him and simple said "wow"

The two waited until the rest of the Yuki cot up when they did many of them ware as shocked as Zabuza had bin and ware looking in astonishment at the mountain. Oda and his four ANBU counterparts ware now standing in front of the Yuki clan "Oda then shouted If you will all fallow me the entrance to the village is just up ahead"

They got to a small Ice cave most of the Yuki looked at it skeptically As they ware about to enter Over forty Ninja all of witch wore blue ANBU masks appeared infront of the group state your name and purpose theCaption of the ANBU said.

Oda laughed before removing his mask "Oda Nobunaga Of Aisu, I am here with the honorable Yuki clan witch has come to join are beloved village, Please grant us passage"

All forty ANBU want dawn on one knees "hai Aisukage-sama"

Jiyuu Zabuza and all with in hearing range of the ANBU Caption looked at Oda with surprised expressions they all new Oda was more then powerful enough to be a village leader but the fact he did not menchen it to any of them both upset and shocked them.

Oda rubbed the back of his head with is big grin "opps I guess I forgot to menchen that, well no time to waist let me show you around as they walked in to the cave they seen three large tunnels Oda then turned to the group

"Are village is hidden with in this mountain there are altogether five tunnels with two levels the tunnel to my left holds a small city with about two hundred thousand. This part of the village is also ware the homes of any non claned ninja stay"

Oda took them dawn the tunnel to a cliff. When the Yuki looked dawn there was nothing to describe the look on there faces below them was a city full of life there ware shops bathhouses schools homes of all shapes. All in all it looked like any small town but in the middle of a cave.

As they stood there children came walking up a path to there right they all ware Aisu village forehand protectors with had a snow flake on it when they seen Oda there faces all lit up the leed boy turned to his friends "is that really him" the girl of the group then shouted "ya it is thats really the Aisukage"

Oda smiled dawn at the three "Hello young ones you all working hard" the leed boy almost shouted with excitement as he talked "Yes takauji-sensei has us looking for him he says if we can find him he will start teaching us ninjutsu, The boy then gave his Aisukage a sour look but Sensei cheats he just wants us to look for him so he can read his little orange book" the boy then kicked the ground. Oda laughed at the boy "Don't worry Maro you have a good Sensei,and I'm sure he is watching all three of you now as wee speak" Oda then scuffled the boys hair before turning his attention back to the Yuki the three genin then looked around Maro then pointed to a finger on a roof along ways away "there he is lets get him,Thank you Aisukage-sama" the three ganin then bowed to Oda before running back dawn the path.

Oda then got the attention of all the yuki "I will let you explore the city for your self latter but there is much more to show you" they then walked back the way they came ones they got to the split in the cave Oda jestered to the middle tunnel this leads to the second level and that leads to the training grounds and the shelters past this point there are sines that will direct you so I will also let you explore this part of the village for your self" Oda then walked in to the tunnel to the right"This leads to the ninja part of the village" like the civilian district the ninja part of the village was lively there was a hospital ninja housing Clan compounds in the hart of the village was the ninja academy witch seamed extremely lively Yagura seen this "Aisukage-sama what will the curriculum be?" "There will be a copy of the curriculum is in your clans compound along with all your forehand protectors,I will now show you your new home"

As the Yuki walked through the village they got a lot of curious looks from the ninja of the village they continued past the academy Oda was pointing out landmarks and showing them different parts of the village as they moved along when they reached there new home they ware all shocked before them was a main house that looked no different from what they left behind the other parts ware similar as well they even had a training ground that was similar Oda seeing the look on the face of the Yuki smiled "I fingered you would fell more at home if we did this so I have some crafts man from the civilian population come and prepare this for you everything is as it was back in Land of Water,For now I will let you set in and get settled but tomorrow myself and some of are Jounin will be determining ware you stand and what rank you will -chan there is a council meeting tomorrow so please attend as we will be much to discuss" with that Oda took his leave.

The yuki clan started going in to there homes as if they had never left it was the same almost in every way the clan settled in nicely Jiyuu was pleased to see that her office and bedroom ware already prepared Jiyuu had haku in here arms he looked up at her with smiling eyes this mead Jiyuu hug her baby"I love you so much Haku if only your father could see you I no he would adore you as much as i do" she then started to rock her baby Haku quickly fell asleep in her arms she lay him dawn on her bed and she lay beside him ware she fall asleep herself .

Yagura Sat in a char overlooking a fireplace Mimiru and Subaru had gone to sleep. He was going over the curriculum he was impressed to say the lest it was a hard but smart curriculum it assured that the students would be at chunin level or at lest by the standards of any other village. he liked the idea of an advanced class as well he then thought to him self about a advanced class full of Yuki he grind at the idea of the Yuki becoming the elite of the village.

Thinking of this he wonderd how his son would of done in the academy "If only you ware here Kurimu I no you would of liked it here .It was what you wanted after all"Yagura then shut his eyes and fell asleep on his char.

Zabuza sat in the new home of Katsu he then took the cup from his lips and put it on the table "So,what do you think of this place Katsu-senpai?" Katsu started to stroked his wight beard as he often did "well its to early for me to tell but I'm sure I'm going to like it,how about you Zabuza?" "I don't no ether but I'm kind of exited at the prospect of being the Aisukage student" Katsu stopped stroking his beard and looked up at him"when did this happen?" Zabuza grinned "On are way here he asked me if I would be willing and I told him yes." Katsu smiled "I'm vary happy for you this is great news" Katsu then got up he want to a chest and dug around in it a"A just the thing" he then pulled out a bottle of sake he then pored Zabuza a small cup Zabuza thanked him for the sake Katsu gave him a nod "To Zabuza the next Aisukage" Katsu laughed at is own words Zabuza joined in with him."so what do you make of this so called test tomorrow"."Most likely just to rank us and find ware we are best suited" Zabuza gave Katsu a nod "ya i fingered as much" the to talked about what there new life might be like late in to the night until both fell a sleep.

* * *

( Meanwhile)

In a dark cave in an un known land stood five figures two of with ware orochimaru and kisame they ware explaining to the others what had happened The leader of the group steeped forward "There are no excuses I expect better of you both not only did you fail to recruit a member but you failed to kill the Blue Wolf yet again"

The leader then turned away from his fallow akatsuki "I want both Zabuza Yuki and The Blue Wolf killed we now no they are working together if they are allowed to live they may prove to be trouble some in the future with that the leader and the to other akatsuki left leaving orochimaru and kisame.

"Well this is a predicament now isn't it orochimaru-san, I think its time we pay the Yuki a little visit, besides me and Zabuza have some unfinished business" kisame then smiled his shark tooth grim what do you say " Yes that would be the best place to start , But we will have are hands full with them we will need to go find some assistance and I know just who to ask kukuku this may prove to be interesting"

* * *

Character profile

Name: Jiyuu Yuki  
Current age: 26  
Origin: Water country  
Clan: Yuki  
Clan Status: actively part of the village hidden in the ice  
Clan Attributes:Ice Style ability  
Summons: signed the rabbit summoning contract  
Ninjutsu: Has mastered 90% of her clans jutsu ,also knows a lot of wind and water jutsu  
Taijutsu: has mastered her clans style  
Genjutsu: has strong Genjutsu  
Nin status: Clan head and Jounin of the Ice will work up to s-class later

Name: Oda Nobunaga  
Current age: 28  
Origin: Not known  
Clan: Not known  
Clan Status: Not known  
Clan Attributes:Not known  
Summons: signed the Wolf summoning contract  
Ninjutsu: Has mastered teleport jutsu can use wind fire earth and lightning elements not much more is known  
Taijutsu: has mastered six kinds of Taijutsu  
Genjutsu: none but for unknown reason he is unaffected by it.  
Nin status: Jounin of the Ice, kage level or SS-class

Name: Zabuza Yuki  
Current age: 18  
Origin: Kirigakure  
Clan: Not known but has bin adopted by the yuki as one of there own.  
Clan Status: Not known  
Clan Attributes:Not known  
Summons: will signed the Wolf summoning contract  
Ninjutsu: has water elements and sword  
Taijutsu: has mastered two kinds of Taijutsu  
Genjutsu: none  
Nin status: ANBU/Jounin

Name: Yagura Yuki  
Current age: 25  
Origin: Water country  
Clan: Yuki  
Clan Attributes: Ice Style ability  
Summons: signed the polar bear summoning contract  
Ninjutsu: has water and wind elements and uses sword  
Taijutsu: has mastered his clans taijutsu  
Genjutsu: has some genjutsu skills  
Nin status: ANBU/Jounin

Name: Katsu Yuki  
Current age: 63  
Origin: Water country  
Clan: Yuki  
Clan Attributes: Ice Style ability  
Summons: signed the polar bear summoning contract  
Ninjutsu: has ice water wind and fire elements and uses sword  
Taijutsu: has mastered his clans taijutsu  
Genjutsu: has some genjutsu skills  
Nin status: ANBU/Jounin

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will try to have one with in the week but will be moving. Also i know i have not sead anything about Naruto and almost nothing about Haku but after chapter four im doing a four year time skeep and you will see alot more of the to. Anyways plz Review and let me know ware you think I need work. Anyway thank you for reading.


End file.
